Hidden In Their Shadows
by kraazy4kai
Summary: Hyuuga Hitomi, a girl is not noticed by many as she tries to be one with the crowd. When her attempts finally fail she shines and many can't help but notice her, even with her many flaws. OCX? Under Construction, being redone!


**_(A/n: I'm sorry, but I wanted to restart the story once again. I was't satisfied with my grammar and so forth! Once again, my apoligies!!!)_**

**Chapter 1: Enter: Hyuuga Hitomi**

It was a few minutes to four as Hyuuga Hitomi walked towards her destination. The sun was out and there was a slight breeze, the sun's rays made the clear sky stand out and there wasn't a single cloud in sight.

Hitomi closed her eyes as the breeze caressed her face, her lavender hair with natural black locks randomly spread moved to the winds command as the ends tickled the small of her back lightly. She smiled softly and sighed in content, a day like today was something that many considered a blessing. It wasn't too warm and humid or too cold and dry, it was perfect...

Her thoughts were brought to an end when she heard two people arguing with one another. She finally revealed her framed eyes to the world again and a smile immediately graced her lips. A few yards from her were her teammates, scowls on both of their faces as their bodies were turned the opposite way of the other.

The one faced her way was a female. She had chestnut brown hair that reached the midsection of her back and forest green eyes that seemed to see everything. She was on the curvy side and a bit more developed than the girls her age as well as taller and her slightly tanned skin seemed to fit perfectly with her physical traits. She wore a forest green sleeveless hoodie shirt that stopped right above her belly button with a fishnet shirt under and black fingerless gloves on both her hands, loose brown khaki knee length pants adorned the lower half of her body along with the traditional black ninja sandals and kunai pouch. Her hitai-ate was black and around her waist.

The person facing the other way was a male. He had jet black hair that was naturally spiked up and sapphire blue eyes that could sweep any girl off of their feet. He was fairly tall boy his age, around the infamous lazy Nara Shikamaru; though he was still a good inch shorter than the girl. He wore a red short sleeved shirt with black baggy pants and wore the traditional ninja shoes but in red as well as a kunai pouch. His hitai-ate was black and on his forehead.

_'I wonder what it is that brought up their never ending feud this time,'_ thought Hitomi as she walked up to them.

"Ohayo Nemuri-chan, Ryu-kun," greeted Hitomi once she was in between the pair. She pushed up her glasses a bit before they fell off and gave them a small smile.

"Ohayo Hitomi-chan!" greeted Nemuri as she walked up to Hitomi and hugged her tightly and of course being a good four inches than Nemuri she had to bend slightly.

While in the embrace of Nemuri, Hitomi turned her head towards Ryu and smiled at him. His once annoyed appearance changed as he smiled slightly and waved.

"Where's Ayame-sensei? She's usually on time," she muttered once she was out of Nemuri's death hugs. Her Hyuuga eyes looked around the training grounds curiously as she searched for her dear sensei.

Once the words came out of her mouth she saw a cloud of smoke appear in front of her and a female appeared. She had the same color hair as herself but without the black highlights and her eyes were an icy blue with black trimming separating the blue of the iris from touching the white of the eye. There were small black lines that seemed to surround the pupil. She was about two or three inches taller than Nemuri, making her about 5'5". She wore the traditional jounin's outfit which seemed to hide the curves she was famous for.

"Um, sorry I'm late but I just came out of a important jounin meeting. You see, six days from today the Chunnin Exams are to take place in Konoha. Though you are rookie gennin's I recommended you all to take it but it is not something you are not forced to do. But I warn you now that if one of you decide not to take it, the other two cannot take it as well," she said without even a greeting.

_'Way to be blunt sensei,'_ thought Nemuri as she looked at her sensei as she glared at her dear beloved sensei.

Ryu scowled as he thought about what Ayame-sensei's words. His eyes showed worriment as he looked at both of his teammates. He knew that Nemuri would join, her pride was too big to say no to any challenge but who he was worried was Hitomi. Hitomi was too self-conscious of herself and anyone's ill thoughts about her only brought her down. She was strong, yes, but she was too afraid to show it. She had the heart of a medic-nin; they think about healing others instead of hurting.

"So we all have to compete?" he asked cautiously.

"Hai. That's what I said," smiled Ayame-sensei.

"Do you know who else is competing?"

"Hai shorty, but that's for me to know and you to find out," she winked and waved then walked away from the group.

"H-hey!!!" yelled Nemuri as she hit the air above her in anger. "Where are you going?!! You have some teaching to do!" she raged.

"Not really. These next few days are for you to train individually for the Chunnin Exams so I suggest you practice in the techniques you have the most flaws on," she said as she waved dismissively at them without turning around.

Once their sensei was out of sight they sighed in annoyance. Their sensei could be so immature at times, but she was theirs to deal with so there was nothing they could do.

"Oi, Hitomi-chan?" Nemuri tried to get her attention as her green eyes flash in mischief.

"Hai?"

"You want to go shopping with me?" she asked the lavender beau.

"A-ano, Nemuri-chan I have to go to the hospital," sighed Hitomi as she looked at Nemuri apologetically.

"Saa, Hitomi-chan, your always doing something. Take a day off, you need--no, you earned it," persuaded Nemuri as she looked at her with puppy dog eyes.

Hitomi sighed but nodded. She didn't want to take the day off but Nemuri was right. Being busy all the time could be stressful and being only human, she had to take a day off once in a while. It hurt her, yes, it was a day she would lose of information she could learn but at least she would spend it with one of her best friends.

"Hai Nemuri-chan! I will go shopping with you," she said with a small smile towards the taller girl.

At hearing the good news Nemuri squealed in excitement and dragged Hitomi towards the village of Konoha, leaving poor Ryu shaking his head in disparagement.

"Girls will always be girls."

* * *

**At The Village**

After about two hours of looking at different of clothes and many no's from Hitomi, Nemuri finally found a perfect outfit for her best friend.

"Come on Hi-chan! This looks great on you! You should buy it for the Chunnin Exams, eh? You'd lure dozens of guys to you and make them bow to us! kukuku!!!" Nemuri said as Hitomi came out of the dressing room.

Hitomi wore a very loose dark violet-blue sleeveless combat dress that stopped a few inches below the knees and had a slit on both sides from her hips down with a black obi that tightened the dress a little around her middle and over her obi a small simple robe used as a small fashion accessory. Under that she had a girl fishnet shirt and knee length black shorts with black arm warmers that had dark violet-blue trims (the things Ino wears on her arms). The dress defined the slight curves of her body even that though she was not fully developed.

Hitomi looked at Nemuri, an uncertain gleam in her eyes. She wasn't really sure if the dress was for her. Sure, it was a beautiful outfit that she could fight in without a problem but she didn't think she was worthy for it. She was sure that it would definitely look better on Nemuri.

"Are you sure about this Nemuri-chan? You know these things aren't meant for me, they are meant for pretty girl...not me," she sighed slightly as she looked at herself in dismay.

Nemuri sighed and nodded, "Yes I'm sure! It looks nice on you. You shouldn't think so lowly of yourself, you are beautiful! Now get changed and purchase the outfit. I'm getting sleepy," she whined.

Hitomi smiled. It felt so nice to have someone care for her and compliment her like Nemuri did. She changed back to her original clothing and then walked out and paid for her new clothes.

* * *

Hitomi was finally back in the Hyuuga grounds and she was glad, it was a place she could call her home. She walked towards the training grounds thinking about the days events and smiled towards the bag of clothing clutched to her chest. It wasn't everyday she bought something new for herself and it wasn't because she didn't have money but because she simply could not find the time for things like that.

As she got closer to the Hyuuga grounds she what sounded like a battle cry and flesh hitting sacks. She heard heavy pants coming from them and being the curious person she was, she went towards the source of the sound. What she found once she got there made her light purple eyes widen in surprise...

A few feet from where she stood was Hinata. She was in the stance that each Hyuuga positioned themselves when using the gentle fist. Her breathing was irregular due to her and her hands were bloodstained with her own blood and their was a coat of sweat on her body. A beaten sack was a few feet away from her and she ran towards it, her eyes were filled with pain and sorrow but she kept her face straight even with her obvious fatigue.

"Hinata-sama," Hitomi called out softly, her heart aching for her distant relative. She couldn't help but worry for her, such a girl shouldn't experience such pain.

Hearing her name, Hinata stopped at mid-step and turned towards Hitomi. Her once sorrowful face turned into a happy one and a shy smile graced her lips as she saw the lavender haired female.

"Hitomi-nee-chan, its nice to see you. What are you doing here? Oh, n-not like I didn't want you here because that's not the case! I-it's just that--"

"Don't worry Hinata-sama. I know what you mean, I'm usually not around at this time because of either training or duty at the hospital," Hitomi stated as she smiled at Hinata.

Hinata nodded and turned towards the sack but before she could start her training once again, she fell one her knees and lost consciousness.

"Hinata-sama!" Hitomi cried as she ran towards Hinata and kneeled in front of her.

First thing she did was check for a pulse, it was still there. She put one arm around Hinata's neck and the other under her knees and carried Hinata towards the Hyuuga main house.

_'What happened?'_ was all she could think of as she walked.

* * *

**A Few Minutes Later**

After laying Hinata on her bed and letting the maids check on her once in a while, Hitomi walked out of Hinata's room. She knew there was nothing she could do but let the girl rest so she could restore all the chakra she had lost and regain physical strength. As she headed towards her room she saw someone head her way and it was none other than Hyuuga Neji himself.

"Hiashi-sama wishes to speak to you," he told her once he was a few feet away her.

Hitomi smiled at the prodigy and nodded. She bowed her head slightly, partially due to respect but mostly to hide the blush reaching her pale cheeks.

"Hai, Neji-kun" she said as she walked away immediately heading towards the meeting room.

Once she reached the meeting room she softly knocked the door. She heard a 'come in' from inside the room and slid the door open. There she saw Hiashi kneeling on the floor and she immediately bowed in respect. She learned from a young age that respect was something very important to older people and you should respect them no matter how you felt towards them.

"You wished to speak to me Hiashi-sama?" she asked even though she knew the answer.

Hiashi nodded and made a hand gesture for Hitomi to sit down and she did as told immediately.

"Hitomi. You know the duties of one destined to be in the side branch member of the Hyuuga clan, am I right?" he started.

"Hai. As a member of the side branch of the Hyuuga clan I am destined to protect the main branch even if it costs one's life," Hitomi responded.

"You are correct. But let me tell you now if a member of the head branch cannot defend themselves then they are not of the Hyuuga name. I ask of you that if Hinata cannot protect herself during the exams to not come to her aid. I will not lose a Hyuuga that is worthy of the name for one that isn't," he told her.

Hitomi's eyes widened as the words came out Hiashi's mouth. Her shoulder's stiffened and her body became rigid. She couldn't help but sympathize Hinata, such words said about her by her own father.

"B-but Hiashi-sama! She's the heir, not to mention your daughter!" Hitomi exclaimed.

"She is no daughter of mine if she is weak, we do not need failures in our clan. I am not telling you to let her die, just telling you not to interfere right away," he explained.

_'Oh. Hiashi-sama, I think that in that act of what some might think of cruelty you are just trying to make Hinata try harder,'_ Hitomi thought as she nodded and smiled softly.

"Hai Hiashi-sama. I shall do as you will," she agreed as she stood and bowed once more before leaving the room.

* * *

**The Next Day**

_'How can Hiashi-sama call Hinata-sama a failure, his own daughter!'_ Hitomi thought of her conversation with Hiashi from yesterday as she ate a bowl of shrimp ramen.

She loved how the warm noodles felt against her lips and drove her taste buds wild with enjoyment, making her crave for more as well as the tingle it left on her lips as it slid into her mouth. It was something small and most people would not notice those kinds of things but she did. She liked to enjoy the small things in life and that's just what she always did.

It was around two of the afternoon and she was in a slight daze that happened every time something was on her mind. She had just finished helping around in the hospital when she decided that it would be a good idea to each lunch before going to the training grounds and spar with Neji.

She went back to reading the book in her right hand, it was about the human mind and how it worked. The human mind fascinated her; how it worked and how such a sophisticated organ could be in every single person, no matter how dumb they were.

"Hey sis! Who are you?" she heard a voice from beside her.

Hitomi finally looked up from the book she was reading and looked for the source of the voice. He had spiky blonde hair and sapphire eyes that had determination written all over them as well as playfulness. His skin was naturally tan and he had whisker like marking on his cheeks and he was wearing a bright orange jumpsuit. He seemed familiar but she couldn't pinpoint who he was.

"Naruto! You baka! You can't go around and just ask people there names in such a rude way," a female said as she put the blonde in a headlock.

She had bubblegum long pink hair and lime green eyes that at the moment seemed to scream out 'danger' in them. She had fair skin and what seemed to stand out was her larger than average forehead. She was wearing a semi tight red sleeveless combat dress with slits on either side and green knee-length tight shorts. Her forehead protector was worn as a bandana to hold her bangs. She was someone that Hitomi knew from the top of her head. Haruno Sakura.

"Oh its alright, really. My name is Hitomi Hyuuga. It is a pleasure to meet you. What's your name?" Hitomi the blonde male.

"My name's Uzumaki Naruto! And I'm going to be Hokage, believe it!" he exclaimed.

"Hn. Dobe, you don't even know how to do the basics right and your saying your going to be the next Hokage," she heard a monotonous voice say.

She looked at her other side and say another boy. He seemed to be he opposite of Naruto. He had black hair, bangs decorated his face and the back seemed to be spiked instead of all of his hair. He had onyx eyes that seemed empty, but if you looked deeper you could see that there was sadness as well as loneliness in them. His skin was pale, like her own which was a great contrast to the rest of his features. He was wearing a blue shirt with white shorts, white with blue trimmings arm warmers and his forehead protector was on his forehead. She knew him instantly, he was the number one rookie Uchiha Sasuke.

"Weren't you three in the same class as me before we became gennin?" she asked even though she already knew the answer.

"Really?!! How come I didn't notice you? You seem nice enough!" he exclaimed loudly.

"OF COURSE YOU DON'T! YOU WERE ASLEEP HALF THE TIME!" yelled Sakura as she hit Naruto over the head.

"Ittai!!" cried Naruto as he clutched his head in pain.

Hitomi sweatdropped, "Not to worry, really! I rather liked not being noticed. Oh my, look at the time! Time to go, Ja ne minna-san!" she said as she walked off.

* * *

**With Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke**

"Wow! How couldn't I have noticed Hitomi-chan? She seems nice enough," thought Naruto out loud.

"Oh, she is. I'm good friends with her. She just didn't talk during class. Anyway she likes to be just another in the crowd," explained Sakura as she looked down at her half eaten ramen.

"She's actually pretty smart. I mean she's very advanced on medicine and she loves to go to the hospital to help as much as she can. She even helps with surgeries. When she isn't in the hospital she's either training or reading a book," she continued as she used her chopsticks to play with her food.

"So in other words she's a geek?" asked Naruto.  
"No dobe. In other words she doesn't like to waste time. She knows how to balance her life, unlike you," answered Sasuke.

"SASUKE-TEME!" yelled Naruto as he lunged at him but was stopped by Sakura who hit him on the head and she started to lecture him.

_'Hitomi Hyuuga, eh? She looks interesting...different from the other girls. I wonder if I'll see her in the Chuunin Exams,'_ thought Sasuke as he looked at the scene taking place in front of him impassively.


End file.
